Absol
| height=3'11"| weight=103.6 lbs| ability=Pressure *Super Luck (from Gen. IV onwards)| color='White'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Absol is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It doesn't evolve. Biological characteristics Absol has a dark blue face, tail, and scythe-like growth on the right side of its head. Some believe this to be an abnormal development of its right ear. Despite its appearance, this "scythe" is actually very soft to the touch, particularly whenever Absol is not tense or angry; when it does become so, the "scythe" lights up and becomes dangerously strong and sharp, though Absol will not use this to actually harm its instigator. Like owls, it seems to have one ear point upward and one point downward, supposedly to hear the exact location a sound is coming from. Absol is a very good-natured Pokémon that warns people of up-coming disasters by appearing before them. When it is not warning people in nearby cities, it spends its time up in the mountains. They have a snowy-white coat that is very soft to the touch. Absol is widely believed to be based on the Barghest, a mythical nocturnal specter-hound that lives in the mountains. However, it may also be based on the Egyptian Sphinx. Also worth noting is the design of the head: mostly white fur on the head with a small dark blue gem in the forehead, a dark blue face, and a scythe-like blade along its face. This design, and Absol itself, seems to be based on the symbol and principles of yin and yang. Absol’s claim to fame (or infamy) is that it appears whenever a natural disaster is about to happen. Absol uses its sharp senses to detect subtle changes in the sky and the land, and with its knowledge of natural balance it can predict oncoming natural disasters (it may also be able to use its Future Sight technique in a similar way that Gardevoir or Espeon use to sense dangers to its trainer). It apparently carries a concern for the safety of humans because, once it detects the coming of a disaster, it goes off to the nearest human settlements to warn the people. In addition to Absol's personality, Absol's cry resembles a warning siren. Unfortunately, over time people have developed a misunderstood view of the Pokémon; they held a superstitious belief that Absol had a cause-and-effect relationship with disasters like earthquakes, gaining it a classic “bad luck” image. However, to the population of people who have come to understand the Pokémon, Absol is popular as a pet and as a Pokémon partner in areas prone to natural disasters because it can warn its owners of large-scale danger, making it a significantly valuable Pokémon for any trainer to have when facing the many dangers of the Pokémon world. In the video games Pokémon platinum In Pokémon Platinum, Absol can be found along the top of Mt. Coronet. Fourth generation Absol appears in swarms in Route 213 in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. In Platinum, it may also be found on Mt. Coronet Summit and Mt. Coronet 3F . Learnset Generation IV By Level Up By TM/HM Origins Name Origin The name "Absol" could mean "absence" of "sol," or sunlight, which may refer to the fact that there is no sunlight (figuratively) or happiness (literally) in a natural disaster, explains why it is a -type, and also why it is a nocturnal Pokémon. Its name may also derive from one of the words "absolve", "absorb", or "absolution". Its name could also mean "absolute" because white is an absolute color, and in the game the dark blue areas appear black, also an absolute. Trivia *Absol is one of only four pure dark types. The others are Umbreon, Poochyena, and Mightyena. Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon